yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawaii Titan
=+~>> [ This is an OC created by EwImTrash. Please ask before creating any fan related items ] <<~+= Backstory Once upon a time, two titans lived each other VERY much. They got married, went into the bed, and slept. The next day they adopted a baby. Well, they thought it was a baby titan. It turns out the Titan was actually in its late millions, which is young for a titan in 3rd grade. One of the married Titans wanted to take one of the 100 year old baby Titans, but the other Titan refused. They ended up taking the older Titan home. That titan they took is who we are talking about right now. Kawaii Titan. Kawaii got teased because of his height from time to time, but he never really realized and laughed with them. The bully Titans thought this meant he was not effected by the teasing, and soon stopped. Other than that, Kawaii's middle school years were normal. He was a good student and almost never got in trouble. He was a little quiet and that got hi, scolded every once in a while. When Kawaii started high school, his parents enrolled him in Akedemi, thinking it was a private school for small Titans. It turns out it was for humans. Kawaii liked Akedemi and refused to go anywhere else. Kawaii isn't very different in height from the other students. He is tall, but not the normal size for a Titan. Kawaii goes there to this day, loving like a normal human. Quotes "Jam! Titan love jam!" -Seeing blood "Twitch twitch...shake shake...Titan wonders if you're okay?" -Seeing an insane student "YOU...KILL...TITAN RESTRAIN!" -Seeing a student murder another "Well...Titan has one things to ask for. He...he lost his Titan mother's purse. Titan mother will be mad if Titan doesn't find purse by this Friday...can you help?" -Kawaii's task "Oh, thank! Titan was swinging it around Midori. It might be by her. Titan should get to class/home now. Goodbye and thank!" -Accepting Kawaii's task "Oh. Thank anyway. Titan mother will be mad at Titan...Titan sigh..." -Declining Kawaii's Task "Student did it! Thank! Titan is happy. Titan owes you one." -Completeing Kawaii"s task Q&A >> Put your own questions here! Titan will then answer them! << * From BaronLukeProductions: Do the students accept you like a human? Most of the time students accept Titan for who Titan is. A Titan. * From Titan's Godmommy: What would you do if you saw an innocent school girl murder another innocent school girl and/or boy? Well, it depends on the student Titan is dealing with. If Godmommy is talking about Budo because he is a girl, then Titan would run away and tell a teacher. If it was that Ayano girl, Titan would probably slap her in the face. But Ayano would never hurt anybody. But Budo....Titan doesn't know. Titan must stalk Budo! Thanks for the question Titan's Godmommy. Titan loves you! BUDO?! Category:EwImTrash's OCs Category:OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:Males Category:Class 2-1 Category:No Club Category:Heroic